


How ‘bout another first kiss

by blueberrywithtrexarms



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: All of my fics are stand alone so i can write as many first kisses as i want, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison, Other, in this gang we love taking things slow and watching out for boundaries, its about the TENDERNESS, jet is anxious, jet is me and a poppet doll for how i want to be cared for, this is rated teen for graphic depictions of smooching!, well party’s not technically a boy, yes its ANOTHER danger days stargazing fic fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywithtrexarms/pseuds/blueberrywithtrexarms
Summary: When Poison heard him mention that the perseid meteor shower was supposed to be this week they jumped at the chance to have some alone time with Jet, especially when he could be distracted from his anxiety by talking about space.





	How ‘bout another first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Title and some lines are from First Kiss by They Might Be Giants. Only there’s no time machines.

“What do you mean you’ve never kissed anyone before?!”

“I’ve just... i was just doing other things I guess. I had been getting really into geology before I realized the only career for me there was helping BL/ind choose places for fracking.”

“Yike. Gotta love big oil.”

“Yeah.”

“But you had to have done something other than study! You didn’t even have a girlfriend? No misplaced crushes?”

“Nah i mostly hung out with my family cause making friends is hard work. I kissed a girl on the cheek at a dance freshman year, if that counts.”

Poison considered this a moment. “Do you think it counts?”

“Well, not really, not for what you’re asking.”

Jet Star lay on his back in the nest of sleeping bags Party Poison had brought up onto the roof for a stargazing party. When they heard him mention that the perseid meteor shower was supposed to be this week they jumped at the chance to have some alone time with Jet, especially when he could be distracted from his anxiety by talking about space.

It had worked for a while; he had babbled excitedly about how the comet Swift-Tuttle had passed by earth in 1992 and left a trail of dust and ice with each piece no bigger than a grain of sand, and how the earth passed through it on its way around the sun every year, with all the little bits burning up in the atmosphere. And then about the ancient Greek hero Perseus, the constellation closest to the meteor shower’s radiant, and its namesake. 

But in the past few minutes he had run out of steam and was grasping at straws trying to think up something to say that didn’t sound dumb. He could practically feel his brain short circuiting. He felt frozen like a rabbit waiting for a fox to pass by, constantly worried about moving too close to Poison, or breathing too loud, or accidentally bumping them.

“You seem tense.” He rolled over to face them. He could see their eyes, just barely, looking at him intently.

He balked. Yes, of course he was tense, he was laying alone on the roof with a person he’d let talk him in to being their boyfriend, not that he was complaining, but what was a guy supposed to do in this situation? And how do you even respond to a statement like that? “That is a statement.” 

Poison rolled his eyes. “Yeah. I guess it is. What i mean is, what’s making you so tense and how can i make you feel better?”

Now how was he supposed to answer that? Everything feels better when you just refuse to make friends at all, but he wanted friends and definitely wanted a datemate and here was one right in front of him, but he wasn’t sure how to conduct himself or how to ask for what he wanted or explain how he felt something buzzing inside of him or the zappy feeling in the air between them and how fuckin weird that was, and how it made his arms itch and hands feel twitchy, or how he didn’t have any clue what was going on, much less how to be suave. Sure this could all be helped if he just scooted back two feet and turned away from them, but he didn’t even really want to turn away, but also didn’t know what he ought to do instead.

“Did the kissing question make you uncomf’terble? Cause that was just- we don’t have t-“

“-no, it didn’t. Well. Yes, it did, but that’s just cause i’m awkward, not cause it was out of line.” He crossed his arms and looked over Poison’s shoulder at the eastern horizon. “I’m not opposed to the idea, if that’s what you were after in the first place.”

They grinned. “I thought so.”

But then everything felt silent and flat again. Damn it. ‘I thought so’? What the fuck does that even mean? How obvious had he been? Sometimes you just gotta have a nice long look at your buddy’s lips!

Poison stared at their boyfriend, waiting for Jet to react. But he just stayed closed off.

“Here. How about if i just snuggle you and you can decide later if you wanna kiss.”

Jet nodded. He uncrossed his arms and Poison nestled themself beside him, pushing their chest flush with his and throwing an arm over his side.

The buzzy feeling only intensified. His stomach was twisting itself in knots and he was sure his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He was even more afraid of moving and breathing now, trying desperately to keep it even. Why was he so worried about this? He shouldn’t be so worried about this. 

Poison’s body next to his felt so warm and so solid and everywhere they touched the buzzing was replaced with a pleasant tingling.

“You’re gonna have to breathe sometime.” Poison said from up by his hairline. He felt their lips brush his forehead when they spoke. They took a giant deep breath. He could feel their chest and belly expanding with it, pressing into him. Yeah. It was fine to take up room breathing. He followed suit, the knots in his stomach and chest slowly unclenching. 

Poison rubbed his back. “See, yeah, that’s good.” They took another deep breath, but got caught halfway through with a yawn.

So they breathed together like that for what felt like an awful long time. Jet was still extremely aware of everything that was happening and everything that was touching him, but was a lot more comfortable with that body pressed up against his, and what his own body was doing.

At some point, Poison planted a kiss onto his forehead. He almost tucked his head down and curled in on himself, but instead turned his face up to look at them. They brushed the tip of their nose back and forth against his, looking into his eyes.

“Can i kiss you now?”

“I still don’t know how to...”

“Here, it goes like this.”

Eyes closed, they tilted their head to the side and planted their lips right onto his, held it there, and pulled back a few centimeters to look at him. Then did it again. And again. He concentrated on the way their lips felt on his, how it had started off dry and was now ever so slightly damp, how they fit together, how whenever they separated there was a little wet noise, just barely a pop. 

Party stopped and pressed their forehead against jet’s. “How was that, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“It was yeah?” They teased, pushing some hair behind his ear. When he didn’t answer they just kept petting his hair, watching his face.

It was a gorgeous face. Thick eyebrows, big nose, full lips. Not that they could see any of the details particularly well, but they had spent enough time admiring it to have a pretty good idea. They felt one of Jet’s hands settle on their waist and his thumb brush back and forth. He was definitely more relaxed now, the shadow of a smile on his lips. 

Seeing that, Party could barely contain themself. They had a boyfriend and he was so fuckin pretty and sweet and gentle and!!! They moved in to kiss him again, but they were smiling too much to get anything done.

Jet felt party smiling against his lips and their nose resting against his cheekbone, and then their lips moved against his, this time parted just slightly. He mirrored it, got used to the pacing and the shape and party’s hot breath in his mouth. When they pushed him by the shoulder to roll him onto his back and lay on his chest, he was sure both his brain and his heart had fallen into his stomach with a splash and left him unfathomably stupid. With Party’s weight on top of him he stopped feeling like bits of himself would fly away, safely sandwiched between their body and the ground. Their hand was up by his face, cradling his jaw, thumb stroking his cheek, and then it moved back, fingers sliding into his hair and making his scalp tingle.

Now here was a new sensation- well, all of this was a new sensation, but the newest of this moment was that the tip of Party’s tongue had found its way into Jet’s mouth. He just barely felt it before it darted away again. But with each subsequent kiss itwas back and deeper than before. He hadn’t given much thought to it before, but tongues were weird. It was wet and hot and smooth, but still really good? He tried it himself, feeling their tongues sliding together and how Party responded by tilting their head more for a better angle and sliding that hand in his hair to the back of his head, lifting him up and pulling him into them. He tried exploring around their mouth, sliding along the roof, feeling the marvelously smooth flesh under their tongue, feeling the meat of it, how it flexed and relaxed, the ticklish, delicate tip, how just the feeling of those two muscles together made his whole body feel good. His arms were around them now, pulling them tighter into his chest. When party pulled back, they caught Jet’s lower lip in their teeth, as light and soft as teeth could possibly be, and watched the lip spring back into place. His eyes were open now, mouth closed. They planted one final kiss on his lips and another one on his forehead before wiggling backward to get a proper look at him. There was a lot going on in that face of his. Somewhere between blissed out and surprised and lost in serious thought. Still reeling. 

Party booped their noses together, trying to bring some playfulness back after having rocked rocked Jet’s entire world. Or having fucked up immensely, but they were pretty sure it was the first one. 

“Boop!”

“Boop.” Jet replied.

They lay there for a moment, just breathing again, looking at each other. 

“I just took your kissing-virginity.”

He thought about rolling his eyes but only managed a little lopsided grin. “Yep”

“How was it?”

How could he respond to that? He brought his hands up to party’s shoulders and thought a minute. “Its weird. But good weird? Like mouths are for eating, but they feel... so much.”

“So much.”

“Tastes kinda like milk.”

“What?”

“No, doesn’t actually taste like milk, but it reminds me of milk.”

Party rested their chin on his sternum. “I mean... i can’t say i agree with you, but whatever you say, i guess.”

Another long silence. This one much more comfortable than before. Jet let himself relax, practically becoming a puddle on the sleeping bag. He gazed skyward past Party’s head.

Out from nothingness in the northeast flashed the biggest shooting star he has ever seen. The usual white streak was double thick and accompanied by a trail of orange and what could have been sparks. It zoomed down toward the horizon and Jet gasped.

“Holy fuck!”

Poison jumped. “What! What ha-“

“No shh its ok i just saw a shooting star and got real excited.”

“Aww maaaan, i missed it.”

“That’s cause you’re looking at me instead of the sky, goofball.”

“Fine, fine, i guess i can tear my eyes away from you if meteors are really that exciting.” They scooted down off Jet’s chest and nestled their head down on that soft place above the armpit between clavicle and shoulder and ribs. They pulled his arm down over their free shoulder like it was a scarf and laid his hand on their chest so they could play with his fingers while they watched.

When they finally lay still and quiet and had been for quite a while, they saw a streak of white out the corner of their eye. “Saw one!” The almost shouted.

“Good! Did you make a wish?”

“I- hm. I think i already got my wish.”

“Oh yeah? What was that?”

“Guess, doofus.”

“Kissing me?”

“Dingdingdingdingding! Correct.”

“Well you just saw one- did you make a wish on that one?”

“Hmmmmm yes ok now i did. Guess what it is.”

“I can tell from your tone its gonna be the same as the last one.”

“Are you sure? Cause I wished for a fruit roll-up.”

“Oh. I think we’re out.”

“Just kidding i wished for another first kiss.”

“‘Kay.” He pulled their hand up and kissed the back of it. “Any time you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is very loosely based on my first kiss, the major difference being that jet being anxious is a little more out in the open, and jet is actually attracted to party and not doing this out of a nasty mix of loneliness and jealousy and curiosity like i was. Its a fix-it-fic for my own life!  
I’m very proud of this and it made me happy to write.


End file.
